


I'll always be yours

by DreamingIsReality



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Harry doesn't wanna be a prince, Knight Liam, M/M, Niall is a theif, Prince Harry - Freeform, Prince Harry Styles, War, and too lazy to add that part in, harry becomes a theif, idk what to tag how lame, lmao the summary isn't included in the story bc i forgot to add it bc I'm a dumb ass, princess gemma, smut maybe? idk i'll see if i can write it, zayn is the son of the castles main artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIsReality/pseuds/DreamingIsReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry" Niall whispered, grabbing onto the formers prince's arm with a tight grasp. "You know what this means right?" </p><p>Shaking his head, wanting nothing more then to forget the conversation he just heard, he took a deep breath. He knew exactly what this meant. Taking a deep breath he spoke quietly. </p><p>"war."</p><p>(Or Harry run away from his old life,  to only go back back there to save their asses. Things may happen) </p><p>i suck at summaries pls just read its good</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't edit this oops.

Giggling Harry felt tiny hand's grasp his waist from behind, followed by a face sinking itself into his neck; he let out a hum as he felt the familiar lips pressed to the skin on his neck. He let his free hand grab onto the hand that was now laying on his waist, while the other still held the quilt pen. " 've missed you." Harry mumbled to the man behind him. 

The arms around his waist squeezed him tighter, " as i've missed you my love." the man mumbled, soft hair ticking Harry's neck, causing more giggles to escape his mouth; he could feel his lovers smile on his skin. He let his body be turned around by the dainty hands of beloved, he settled his head pressed into his chest, arms winding around his slim waist, fingers gripping onto the loose fabric of his shirt. 

"Been waiting for you for a while." He whispered as if it were a secret, and it was in a way. This thing was just between them. 

He felt the arms around him give another squeeze, while there was a hum in his ear. "training ran longer then we've originally thought. m's sorry." He mumbled into Harry's hair sounding quite apologetic for making his lover wait up for him. Harry let his eyes gaze up to catch his beloved's love face in the corner of his eyes, mapping out the detail. His cheek bones were ever so prominent, no facial hair was seen, his jaw line was like it was chilsed from the gods them self, but his eyes were Harry's favourite. They were always changing blue depending on a couple factors: his mood and the weather. Most days you could tell his mood from his eyes. 

Taking his eyes away from the beauty in front of him he wondered if this would be one of the last times that he will ever be held like this by the man that he loves. He hoped not, he wasn't sure how he would cope if Louis didn't agree to go with him. 

He must have noticed Harry was lost in a world of his own thoughts, he felt a hand come up to caress his cheek which he lend into eagerly. "What's wrong petal?" He asked concern lacing his voice. 

taking a deep breath Harry spoke, "I've been thinking..." He trailed off causing a chuckle to leave Louis' mouth. "Now we both know that is never good love." Harry lightly hit his chest while murmuring a soft "shut up" 

"But really." Harry started once again with a slight shaking in his voice, Louis must have noticed that this was serious because the trace of a smile that was on his face was now long gone. Harry closed his eyes.

"Baby." Louis soft voice sounded, Harry clenched his eyes closed. He felt a soft hand massage his head, making him relax slightly. Harry didn't know how to say this in the slightest. 

"I'm leaving." He finally blurted out, causing his eyes to fly open and a hand clasp over his mouth, all while staring at a now pale Louis. "W-what?" The older man stuttered finally losing some composure. 

Finally Harry took a step away from Louis, biting his lip, "They've found the women whom i'm meant to marry." He started off a tremble in his voice. "Father doesn't care that it's not what I want, but then again has he ever?" He let out a horse chuckle, keeping his eyes away from Louis heartbroken eyes. "The weddings in a month, she's meant to be coming next week sometime, i don't know the exact date because I wasn't properly listening. 'He paused for a moment in order to get a good look at Louis, whose face was still pale, Harry could see his hands slightly shaking, causing him to gulp before saying the next bit. "I can't go through with it, I can't go through with it, it's not fair on her or me..." He let out a sob, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth for a split second. "I have to leave Louis." His voice was border-lining desperate now.

He brought his eyes up to meet his lovers who had tear stains on his now red rosy cheeks, it was like he knew what Harry was about to ask next, "Don't please H..." 

He asked anyways, "Come with me Lou." 

He saw Louis face show a few emotions, sadness, angry but most of all regret, and Harry knew, he fucking knew that this was it, he was loosing his soul-mate. 

"I can't Harry, you know I can't" Louis staggered back bumping into the desk. "Why can't you Louis? You're always saying how you wish we could run away together, how we could get our own little house,get married and maybe adopt a couple children, how we would be happy! What changed Lou?" His voice was raised towards the end. 

"I've faced reality Harry!" He shouted causing Harry to shrink in on himself. "I know we could never have that! it was all a wish a fucking dream." He watched as his love started pacing around the room hand going through his hair like he does when he's uncomfortable or stressed. 

Harry tried again, " But it could be Louis, it could become reality." He watched as Louis let out a humorous laugh, while shaking his head. 

Finally he turned to look at Harry properly, "Don't you get it Harry? This could never work! What would happen once we got out huh? The guards would hunt us down and bring you back here, and they wouldn't think about sparing me," Harry was about to say something but Louis bet him to it, "Not to mention that if I left or end up dead my family looses the comfort of the palace! I can't risk that H, now that our fathers gone i'm the only one keeping them here in the castle, I can't just leave." Louis was breathless by the end of it. 

"You know my mom wouldn't kick them out Louis. They're like best friends." Louis shook his head. "Your father wouldn't hesitate Harry, he only cares about himself you of all people should know this." Harry flinched at the harsh reality of how true that sentence was. 

"Louis please," So, okay Harry wasn't above begging,"I'm going with or without you." He took a deep breath while looking into the blue eyes of his love," I don't want to go on without you." 

He watched as Louis face showed nothing but pain," You're going to have to then..." Harry shut up after that, tears spilling from his eyes. Louis didn't look much different. 

After what felt like hours, Louis finally spoke, "I think I should go." Harry watched as the love of his life walked towards the door. He watched as Louis opened the door about to step through it before he stopped, bringing his head to turn around, eyes locking with Harry's " Please just... please say goodbye to me before you go?" All Harry could do was give a small nod, Louis nodded back at him and he left, the door closing softly behind him. 

Harry looked around his room everything reminding him of Louis. He quickly ran around his room shoving everything he thought he would need into a bag, before writing a quick note simply saying, "I'm sorry." And with that he he tied bed sheets together, enough so that he could use them to get out of the castle, he was soon scaling down the side of the castle nothing but bed sheets holding him from falling to his death. He finally let out a breath once his feet hit the ground. He ran then, he ran as fast as his feet could carry him. He ran through the forest that was next to the castle, the forest in which he grew up in so he knew his way around pretty good. He only stopped to watch his breath when he had a good distance between him and his old home. 

He let his eyes drift off to the castle, to where Louis is and he felt his heart break, "I'm sorry." He spoke into the void of the forest. "I'm sorry i'm such a coward who couldn't say goodbye, because goodbye means never seeing you again." And with that Harry began his run into the forest. 

He ran for what felt life hours. As he was running he didn't notice a lump on the ground, so when he fell over it and landed on his face he was surprised; but what surprised him more was that he heard a soft moan of pain followed by a "wha'ta fu'k mate" Harry immediately sprang upwards and once again fell on his bottom in his hurry to get away from this stranger. 

He looked to see the stranger was now sitting up rubbing his eyes. Harry noticed he had blond hair, and when the boy looked at him, he also noticed the boy had bright blue eyes. "m'sorry." Harry said after nothing but silence and tired of this boy looking at him, scared he'd notice who he actually is. 

The boy waved him off, "It's fine mate, I shouldn't have just decided to sleep wherever I first sat meself down." Harry nodded at the boy. "M'Niall" He said as he outstretched his hand. Shaking his hand he replied, "Harry." The boy nodded.

"So, Harry what are you doing out in the woods this late at night anyways?" Harry snorted. "I could ask you the same question could't I?" Niall laughed at him. 

"I like ya, can I keep you?" Harry just giggled while he nodded towards Niall. He knew he shouldn't trust Niall on the principle that he doesn't actually know him, but well Harry feels like he can trust him, and his feelings are hardly ever wrong, so. 

They stayed up for a while just getting to know each other, Harry never felt this free in so long. When it was time to sleep Niall shared his blanket with him. He thought to himself that this isn't so bad. But, he could still feel the ache in his heart for Louis and he knew that it wasn't going away anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

*******2 years later********

As he watched Niall chatting up the old man that owned the cart full of fresh fruit, he silently made his way towards the cart not wanting to cause any attention on himself. He cast his eyes around, while moving so his hands could grab the fresh fruits; eyeing the fruit as if he were inspecting it, to see if it were a worthy buy. He watched on as Niall continued to carry on conversation with the owner of the shop. Looking out the corner of his eyes he sneakily put the two fruit in the bag he was holding by his side. He quickly took off, going in the opposite direction of the cart. He did a motion with his hand to single Niall that he was done.

As he carried on walking down the street he heard footsteps catching up with him, he saw a glimpse of Niall and grabbed onto his hand as they got lost into the crowd, both sharing a secret grin as they carried on until they were in their camp.

"Can't believe he actually bought that." Harry snickered as they carried on their path through the woods.

"I know." He paused for a moment as he jumped over the small trench, Harry following behind him. "But I guess it's always because we go for the suckers" Harry hummed in agreement. As they continued walking they heard the sound of a branch breaking, Harry immediatly stopped his movements quickly putting an arm out to stop Niall from making any sudden movements. His eyes darted around catching a glimpse of what seemed to be something shinning in the distance. Just as Harry was about to make a move, shouts were being heard from the distance; causing both himself and Niall's heads to whip around, sensing something was about to happen, the both scouted a tree out and quickly climbed it. 

From where they were stationed in the tree they could see a load of people coming towards the area they were in on horses, but as Harry looked closer he could just make out the France flag attached to some of the horses. As they both observed what was happening, they held their breath as the group approached, stopping a few feet away from where they were both hiding in the tree.

"We'll be attacking in 5 fortnights." Said a bulky lad accompanied with a long dark beard. 

"Yes," Said a smaller looking guy with a look of fierce determination. "We'll set of camp a few miles away as we prepare. Good ol' King Des won't expect a thing." Harry's eyes widened as he heard the name of his father for the first time in two years. They both watched in fascination as the group of people about to prepare war rode off. 

Harry followed Niall as they both climbed down the tree, his mind was else wear though - thinking of ways to stop this. 

"Jesus." Niall whistled. "War? The French are starting a war this can't do any good." 

Before Harry would really think through what he was about to say, he blurted it out. "We have to go tell them about the war - we can't allow them to be ambushed, it's not right." Harry had a strong dislike for King Desmond but he didn't feel like watching an ambush happen in his country; especially so close to certain people. 

Niall looked at him as if he had two heads and rightfully so. "Are you fuckin' crazy? We can't just go barging on into the castle rattling on about some war! We'll have our heads off right quick for causing such a ruckus." He shook his head in disbelief. 

"They'll let us in." As much as he didn't want to go back, he knew he had to go back. He couldn't allow this ambush to happen. 

Niall let out a cackle, "Yes, because they'll let in a couple of thieves." 

Harry took a deep breath, "I think they'll let in their prince, or well ex prince in my case - or at least i''m hoping." Niall head whipped to look at him so fast Harry feared he would get whiplash. 

"You're fuckin' with me aren't ya." Harry sadly shook his head. 

"That night I met you was the night I ran away." He shrugged his shoulders as a "what are you gonna do" 

Niall kicked a rock with his worn out shoe, shivering as a gust of wind hits him, "It actually makes sense, how much you needed to get out of the area, how you never want to stay somewhere for two long - and no bloody wonder you're a runaway prince, Jesus." His face showed panic as he turned to look at Harry. "jesus Christ I helped you escape! They're going to have me head." Harry laid his hands on Niall's shoulders to calm his friend down. 

"Noone is going to have your head, if anyone's head is going to be gone its mine - i'll make sure you're not harmed yeah?" Niall nodded slowly while muttering an okay.

"Alright then lets make our way back to the castle, it'll probably be a week from here." He heard Niall let out a loud grown, while he smirked and was rewarded with being flipped off. 

"Well," Harry thought. "Looks like i'm going back after all."


End file.
